Esmeralda Gilbert
Esmeralda Naomi Gilbert is one of the main protagonist of the novels of Liar, Liar based upon the books of Amelia Perrett. BIOGRPAHY Esmeralda was the artistic girl of the clique prior to Allison's disappearance. One afternoon, Allison Rodrigues and her had discovered that Esmeralda's brother, Jeremey Gilbert had been dealing drugs down an ally way. Allison used the drug deal as a way to keep Esmeralda in line for what ever she wanted. Her constant teasing of the situation made Esmeralda resent Allison. Shortly, after the disappearance, Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Gilbert had decided it was best if their children had traveled away for a while from Lymington. Esmeralda was the only one of the family who knew about Jeremey's addiction and wanted to act fast immediately. She found a drug clinic in Arizona, and with the family trip it was the perfect time for it all to sink in. Returning she meet her future on-off relationship with her father's new employee doctor, Stefan Kingsley at a one night stand at the Bosuns chair where they made love for the first time. Due to the lost of contact Allison and her shared, the murder of Allison was never a major target for Esmeralda but when she was, things were always bad for her. People describe Esmeralda as alternative star student in art and pottery, she can be very vulnerable and damsel in distress sometimes but Esmeralda is always caring of her family (mostly Jeremey as he seems to get in a lot of trouble) and friends. At the start of the novels its said that Esmeralda had began this confident self. She was able to do things she would not have done before like, meeting boys and arranging dates and being attractive to the opposite sex. Returning from Arizona to Lymington she noticed that her popularity had decreased since Ali vanished but did not stop her from being her typical self. Mr and Mrs Gilbert move out to Washington for Grayson's work force for two months while Jeremey and her are looked after by their Aunt, Sazzie Philips. The arrival was great as her and Sazzie got on well, 'like two pees in a pod' until she and the other girls found a diary in where Allison kept all her years explaining her life stories. As bright as Spencer is she read the book to mark what was happening up to her death. Reading she found a clue to who she was writing about in one chapter. Esmeralda was adopted. Spencer rushed to tell her in whom she ran to Stefan who helped her find the information she needed. It was true, she was adopted and her real parents where in fact her own Uncle Alaric and Isobel Hemming. The disgust on her face made her rebel to go home to some 'stranger' she called Sazzie. Finally understanding the case to her family, she returned home to find her brother passed out, not breathing on his bed with a bottle full of tablets prescribed to his mother and over dossed. At the mean time Hanna had been dating Jeremey and been doing dirty deeds and caused Jeremey to be in a coma. Esmeralda screamed for help and called 999 for ambulance to come and rescue him. PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Esmeralda is the smallest of the bunch with a height of 5'2. Her pale ivory complexion complimented her with blue eyes and pump lips. Her mouché brown hair is wavy and long to her waist. She has a petite frame.